Garland
}} Garland Watertower (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. His familiar is Snake. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Garland is a down to earth and easy-going person who seem unable to feel awkward. He is very emotional and observant, but also good at hiding feelings that would make him appear vulnerable. He is a honest, straightforward creature who is noticeably nicer to people who have something he wants, and it is nearly impossible to persuade him to do something he does not feel like doing. Mainly confident and cunning, he is sharp at problem-solving and comebacks, be they verbal or physical. Passionate about his interests, he will not back down when challenged, and he is relentless in the pursuit of his goals. Abilities * He can play the fiddle better than most, sometimes so good that those who hear it gets filled with a particular emotion corresponding to the music. * Water manipulation if there is water to use. He cannot conjure water out of thin air or make it float, but he can use the gravital force of raindrops to change their path. * The ability to breathe under as well as above water, and to temporarily bestow that power to others. * Night vision and selectively glowing eyes. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Very fast swimmer ✔ He can survive very cold temperatures and freeze over during winter, only to come back to life again in spring. ✔ His skin is leathery and loose, so any normal knife or sword will have issues cutting through with a single blow. ✔ Great physical strength. Particularly his tail is strong, able to grab and strangle. �� Ice. Even though it does not kill him, it is possible to freeze him solid and thus render him harmless, and he is also more lethargic in cold weather. �� Milk. Being mainly reptilian he has no means of digesting it, so it will give him a terrible belly ache. �� Iron nails. Not just iron, but specifically iron nails hurt him when in contact with his skin. When a village wanted to repel him back in the day, they would simply throw a single nail into his waters because it would make it completely uninhabitable for him. �� Thunder. Being often wet and all that, he conducts electricity very easily. He will try to counter it by covering parts of his body in mud. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Peyton gave him the name Garland because he had none prior to meeting her. He has now also taken her surname. * When the weather is warm enough, a small swarm of butterflies can be found fluttering around him, drinking the nourishing fluids on his skin. He does not mind at all. * When in a bad mood or tired, he becomes hunched over. * Seemingly has some weird, spacious, dry pocket somewhere under his jacket because he can pull out his fiddle from it, completely unharmed by water. * He can utter a monstrous cry which can be pretty terrifying to hear in a swamp or a forest, especially at night. He knows that, which is mainly why he does it, or when he is in a bad mood. References }} Category:Outdated